There has been known an image-forming apparatus in which a process cartridge is detachably mountable. The process cartridge includes a photosensitive drum and a developing roller configured to supply toner to the photosensitive drum. The image-forming apparatus includes a sheet-feed roller for feeding a sheet to the photosensitive drum. In such image-forming apparatus, preferably, waste toner left on a peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum is removed therefrom after an image is transferred to each sheet.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-118040 discloses a process cartridge including: a cleaner for removing waste toner from a peripheral surface of a photosensitive drum; a conveying pipe for conveying the waste toner removed by the cleaner; and a waste-toner container configured to store the waste toner conveyed by the conveying pipe. In this process cartridge, the waste-toner container is disposed opposite to the photosensitive drum with respect to the developing roller.